Machi's bold decision
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Machi comes to the point of deciding that she doesn't want to be seperated from Yuki ever and that she wants to always remain by her side so she makes a huge desision and and proposes to Yuki!


_**Machi's bold decision**_

Machi was sitting in apartment waiting eagerly for her beloved boyfriend Yuki Sohma to come and charm her since it was the 2nd anniversary of them becoming a couple. "Perhaps I should change into something nicer to make him want to get closer to me" Machi thought and ran upstairs to put on something a bit sexier.

She came down with her hair tied back with a hairclip so she could show off her lovely face to Yuki plus he had said to her once that she had a lovely slender neck. She was wearing a black turtleneck vest and a pair of dark blue denim jeans and some black high heels as for finishing touches she had out on some pale peach lipstick to make her look cuter. "Ok this outta seduce him" Machi said bravely and as she heard a knock at the door she gave herself a quick check up in the mirror and breath check and then cried "coming" and answered the door to see her beloved Yuki standing there.

"Hey Machi wow you look really cute" Yuki said kindly and kissed his girlfriend lovingly to which she returned and welcomed him inside. "Um can I get you a drink Yuki?" Machi said shyly as she closed the door to her apartment. "Yeah a glass of white if you have any" Yuki said looking around and admiring the newly furbished apartment and smiled "I see you redecorated" Yuki said taking the wine from Machi then thanking her.

"Yeah but I had help from Kakeru and Kimi since they owed me one" Machi said folding her arms across her chest and gazing at her beloved boyfriend. She loved Yuki so much but they were still only at kissing and hugging stages neither one of them had gone a step further yet but Machi had decided that tonight she would make the first move and say it. "Um I'm not that great a cook so is beef stew ok?" Machi said shyly to which Yuki nodded and said "Hmm I never knew you could cook I guess I made a right choice in dating you" Yuki teased and they kissed passionately making Machi blush. "Um if you let me get the plates out in the kitchen we can eat in here together which I apologize for its just I'm used to living alone" Machi said nervously.

_**At dinner**_

Machi had finished her own plateful and finished the last of her wine but Yuki had surprised her and had at least 2 servings and was now totally stuffed "Wow Machi that was great you'll make a great bride one day" Yuki said smiling at her fondly "Idiot don't say weird stuff like that" Machi cried with embarrassment her face turning red as a tomato. Yuki got up and put the plates in the sink and then stood beside Machi and said "I wasn't teasing Machi you have a talent embrace it" he said fondly to which Machi smiled and said "Thanks Yuki that's really sweet of you".

Machi thought about how long she had loved Yuki for and how much she wanted to express these feelings for him. "Yuki I…I have something to tell you" Machi said shyly her hands tightening on her lap "Yes Machi what is it?" Yuki said kindly flashing another one of his dazzling smiles that made her heart race like a jackrabbit.

"Yuki after the period of time that we've been together I became happier and felt more at peace than I ever did before…" Machi began nervously "Machi…" Yuki said a look of amazement on his face. "And soon I found myself falling for you and now I know I never want to share you with another person so please…please will you marry me!" Machi cried her face turning practically crimson when she realized she had finally spoken her true feelings.

Yuki stood there in shock still unable to believe what Machi had said to him earlier on when he first met her she was still very melancholy and short tempered and would have kept to herself and now she was proposing to him but he still knew deep down this was the only woman he would ever love and smiled warmly and tilted back Machi head to which she looked at him shyly. "I will Machi I will become your husband" Yuki said gently and the pair kissed even more passionately than they ever had before and held each other tightly.

After about 15 minutes Yuki said "Y'know I will have to tell my brother and his girlfriend Mine plus I'm sire Kakeru and Kimi will need to be informed too" he said gently stroking her hair. Machi was hesitant at first but soon agreed and nuzzled into Yuki's warm familiar scented chest. "Yeah I guess but will you support me if I get embarrassed?" Machi said shyly to which Yuki chuckled "and why wouldn't I silly girl?"

_**Next day**_

Yuki and Machi stood outside Ayame's costume shop and Machi was both shocked and somewhat amazed by the sign outside. "Its…its very….artistic" Machi said trying to think of the right words to say and not insult Yuki at the same time however the shop seemed to radiate a certain adult theme despite them being outdoors. They walked into the shop and Yuki hesitantly called out his brother's name to which Mine appeared first.

"Ah Yuki-kun it's you it's been ages hasn't it" Mine said smiling sweetly then turned to the cute brunette standing beside him in a peach colored V front halter neck summer dress with red flowers. "Hey who's this little cutie I've never seen her before?" Mine said excitedly eyeing the young girl which worried Yuki so decided to step in.

"If you go get my brother I'll tell you" Yuki said politely trying to distract her which worked and Machi mouthed "thank you" after she had gone to fetch her boyfriend and employer. "Yuki is that you my you look wonderful and what's this I hear about a girl coming with you?" Ayame said and he eventually spotted a nervous brunette hiding behind an exhausted/annoyed Yuki.

"Well well Yuki who might this little angel be?" Ayame said admiring the lovely young girl and Machi blushed at the compliments that kept being thrown at her by her new soon to be in-laws. "This is my Fiancé miss Machi Kuragi and please don't ask her to dress up she's very stubborn" Yuki said firmly to which Mine began pouting in the background. "Nice to meet you Miss Kuragi you are indeed a lovely choice for my dear baby brother" Ayame said kissing her hand politely "I look forward to becoming your beloved brother-in-law" he said flirtatiously winking at Machi who turned red and edged towards Yuki for support. "Any way me and Machi came here to ask you if you would make her wedding dress and my tuxedo" Yuki said bravely with a smile which shocked Ayame and made Mine gasp and cry with happiness. "Really Yuki you want me to do such an important task?" Ayame said in shock his eyes filled with tears.

"Yes Ayame you may be annoying as hell at times but you are still my brother and…I love you" Yuki said kindly and hugged his brother. Ayame clung to his brother and cried loudly "Oh Yuki thank you for giving me this chance to redeem myself and please forgive me for being so cruel to you as a child I beg you" he sobbed. Yuki stroked his brother's hair to console him and said "We all make mistakes brother but we learn from them".

_**Later**_

"I feel kinda better for doing that I guess Miss Honda's advice was right and we met halfway at last" Yuki said fondly a smile spreading across his face. "Yes and I'm happy for you Yuki you made peace with your inner demons" Machi said gently flashing him a beautiful smile that made his heart race. He took her hand and they made their way to Kakeru's where they had agreed to meet up with him and Kimi.

When they arrived Kimi brought salmon rice balls and matcha tea for everyone. "So what brings you here?" Kakeru said taking a bite out of his own rice ball. Machi turned red and looked at Yuki who was also blushing and then they held hands "Me and Machi we're….we're getting married" Yuki said embarrassed. Kakeru choked on his rice ball briefly and then said "SERIOUSLY!" in a shocked voice "Congratulations Yun-Yun and Machi-chan!" Kimi cried happily and hugged them both. "Thanks Kimi and I hoped that you would be my bridesmaid since we're best friends" Machi said happily to which Kimi cried "Of course I will oh Machi I'm so happy for you!" Kimi sobbed.

Kakeru put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and gave him an intense look "you better look after my sister Yuki and not make her cry or I'll never forgive you got that!" Kakeru said darkly with a friendly smile on his face which freaked Yuki out. "I understand…brother" Yuki teased to which Kakeru winced "By the way Yuki has a big brother so when we are married you'll have a brother too Kakeru!" Machi said distracting him to which Kakeru smiled and said "our new family".


End file.
